Christmas Gifts & Attitude Shifts
by we're all squares here
Summary: Thalia Grace's definition of Christmas probably doesn't match yours. Four holiday moments. PULL Update. Lucky 13th story. :D


Here's my entry to the Veritaville 'Deck the Halls' Holiday fic challenge. It's also an entry for PULL. I happen to like killing two birds with one stone. Oh, by the way, the first part has a little mention of sex (or, pehaps, some intimate kissing). So if you're really immature, then just skip over it, m'kay? :)

* * *

**Christmas Gifts & Attitude Shifts**  
**One-shot**

* * *

**I.** _I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause; Underneath the mistletoe last night; She didn't see me creep; Down the stairs to have a peep; She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep; Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus; Underneath his beard so snowy white; Oh, what a laugh it would have been; If Daddy had only seen; Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

_

* * *

_

Thalia's mother never got her anything for Christmas. They could never afford anything with the fifty dollar income her mother had. (It was mostly spent on drinks anyhow.) And even if they did have the money, Thalia's mother wouldn't care enough.

She had just come home from school. Her mother was always home before her, and was, as always, impossible to find.

Thalia turned her thoughts to her math homework. _If Sally and her family drove to Orlando in three hours, constant speed... _Her brow furrowed, not understanding the question. _For crying out loud, _Thalia grumbled to herself, _just fly to Orlando! _Thalia looked at the question again and was about to solve it when a loud moan erupted from her room.

Her head snapped up in surprise, her eyes wide with fear and shock. Thalia knew better than to eavesdrop, but when she tiptoed across the hall and peered in, she saw the truth.

How often had she been teased about her mother? The 'drunk, alcoholic, prostitute', they called her, giggling. How many times had she defended her mother?

Thalia ran back to her homework, desperate to forget what she just saw. A few minutes later, a drunk, half naked man stumbled out of the house. He paused a second before turning to Thalia and grinning. "Gabe. Gabe Ugliano," he introduced himself as. Thalia looked at him fiercely and reached for something to throw before he ran out.

Her mother came out of, completely naked, and met Thalia;s angry eyes with empty ones. "How else do you expect me to earn money?" she slurred.

Hereinafter, Christmas has always been grim for Thalia.

* * *

**II. **_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas; just like the ones I used to know; Where the treetops glisten and children listen; to hear sleigh bells in the snow._

* * *

"It doesn't seem right," Thalia murmured to Luke, shivering. He put his hand on her elbow, guiding her through the thick crowd. He's smiling, his blue eyes glistening.

"What doesn't feel right?"

"You know... Leaving Annabeth all alone."

They pause for a second as a mother with a gigantic stroller rushes past them to get to a sweater sale. "Annabeth is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Would you rather spoil her Christmas?"

Thalia sighed in defeat. "No, I guess not. I hate it when you're right."

Luke grinned at her brightly. "Well, it's bound to happen sometime."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Thalia;s eyes were wide open as she looked over at all the brand name stores that she never had the money to go in. Nike, Aeropostale, Holister, Justice... She shoved her hand into her pocket, feeling for her hard earned money. Fifty-six dollars and eighty-four cents. After weeks of finding loose change and doing chores, she had finally scraped up enough money to by Luke and Annabeth a present.

"Uhm... Thalia?" Luke called, his eyes wandering.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you in a bit, alright? I have to find something."

"Sure..."

Thalia's eyes followed Luke until he disappeared into a store. _Great, _she thought to herself. _I'm all alone._

It took two hours. Two hours of searching through shops, fighting for gifts, and staying warm. (Then thirty minutes trying to wrap all the presents.) After two hours, the three finally met up at Burger King. Thalia felt for Luke's gift first.

Blushing, she handed him the gift nervously, hoping he would like it. "Luke?"

* * *

**III. **_Should auld acquaintance be forgot; And never brought to mind?; Should auld acquaintance be forgot; And days of auld lang syne?_

* * *

"Thalia?" Annabeth called, her arm trembling as she reached out and touched her friend's hand.

Silence.

"Thalia?" she called again, her voice barely over a whisper. It was snowing and little snow flurries were falling on the two. Thalia shivered slightly, her gaze unwilling to part from the ground that captivated her so. She hugged her arms tightly, trying not to shiver anymore. _Shivering_, she thought to herself, _is for the weak and poor... And the occasional lovebird._

Thalia had picked out the message herself. She had carved it with Annabeth's dagger, the sloppy handwriting barely legible.

_Luke Castellan;  
__Friend, Family, Foe.__  
Good at the end.__  
In memory, never forgotten._

Annabeth's voice was barely over a whisper this time, but Thalia heard it loud and clear. "Thalia, he's gone. It's Christmas. He'd want you to be happy."

Always stubborn, Thalia shook her head like a toddler. She'd throw a fit if she had to, but Thalia Grace didn't want to leave from this spot. "Happy holidays, Annabeth. Some people don't celebrate Christmas. It's _rude._"

Annabeth smiled slightly, hugging Thalia. "Happy holidays, Luke."

"Happy holidays, Luke," Thalia echoed, her eyes transfixed on the ground. Annabeth wasn't exactly sure if she heard it right, but she could have sworn Thalia murmured something along the lines of '_I love you, Luke_'. And then, without a word, they left; marching out of the graveyard, leaving behind all the pain and regret, and putting on smiles for camp.

* * *

**IV. **_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin; We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year; Oh, bring us some figgy pudding; and bring some out here._

* * *

_Percy, _Thalia thought glumly, _is an idiot. When I get out of here... That boy will be begging for mercy._

_It's Christmas, _Percy had told her earlier, backing away from the now furious Thalia Grace. All she had wanted was her cabin to be left alone. But no. Those pesky Aphrodite girls just _had _to decorate. _Even Nico let us decorate his cabin,_ they whined as Thalia began to tear out the decorations.

Percy has some balls to lock her up with Jason, of all people.

"Thalia... It's the holidays!" Jason whined, trying to find her in the dark cabin. "We're stuck together because you're too stubborn to be happy just once... Can't we get along?"

With a blank expression, Thalia turned to him saying sternly, "I _don't _get along."

Jason faltered slightly, expecting a more acidic response. His eyes were downcast and his voice is barely a murmur. "You got along with Annabeth... And Percy," he knows she's giving him a look so he quickly continues before she could interrupt. "Well, almost anyways..."

"Girls don't count," Thalia said bluntly.

"You got along with Luke."

For a moment, Jason thought that Thalia had stopped breathing.

"Look, I'm sorry. Forget I ever spo-" Jason started before Thalia tackled him in a big hug.

"You're right. Family is important," Thalia said, breathless.

* * *

**Word Count: **1,187

**For Bookaholic711's Project PULL.**

**Review, por favor? Happy holidays. :)**


End file.
